


Asleep

by Dreamsparkle



Category: Alphas
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron picked his couch because it was the comfiest he could find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep

Cameron picked his couch because it was the comfiest he could find. It wasn't exactly pretty and Nina had scowled at it when she saw it that first day like it had fleas. But Cameron liked it a lot. 

Comfort counted for more when you were one wrong move away from being sent to a prison for a crime you were forced against your will to commit. 

Yet one day when he came back from lunch to see Gary asleep on it, he hadn't quite believed it was that comfy. Sure he'd seen Gary fall asleep on the communal sofa but Cameron assumed it was because he was used to that one being there.

That the younger man felt safe around him, helped a lot with the issues he had developed since he had first been labelled dangerous.

Gary looked ridiculously innocent when he was fast asleep. His lashes, crescents on his pale cheeks. The next day, Cameron placed a blanket and cushions on the sofa as well, just in case Gary wanted to sleep there again.


End file.
